


Reader x Genji One Shot

by GenjisDragon



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenjisDragon/pseuds/GenjisDragon
Summary: My first fanfic thingy that I actually had the courage to post. Any advice is welcome!





	Reader x Genji One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name  
> (e/c) = eye colour

Joining Overwatch had to be the best decision you had ever made. You were a part of the support unit, and were good friends with Dr Angela Zielger, better known as Mercy. You used a crossbow-type weapon with biotic technology, similar to Ana's rifle. It healed your teammates and harmed the enemy.

“Arriving at Hanumura.” Athena’s voice sounded throughout the dropship as it landed next to an old gaming arcade.  
“Ah, I passed many an hour of my misspent youth here." Genji Shimada spoke to you as the team dispatched into the streets.  
“I didn’t take you for the ‘gamer-type.’” You chuckled as you fiddled with your crossbow, making sure it was loaded and ready to go. You and a few other agents had been sent out to retrieve a piece of equipment that the Shimada Clan had stolen from Overwatch. Genji volunteered to go as soon as he heard about the mission. You didn’t understand why, as you knew the clan was his old family and home. But, they did order Hanzo to kill him, so maybe he wanted revenge or something.

The team consisted of you, Genji, D.va, Lucio, Junkrat and Solder: 76. You really don’t understand why Soldier let Junkrat come… He didn’t exactly do things the ‘quiet way’, so this wasn’t going to be easy.  
As you predicted, the Junker had already accidentally alerted the enemy to their presence, and the abandoned streets of the Japanese city turned into a battle field. You were doing well at healing the team, along with the help of Lucio. You even managed to take on of the clan members out yourself.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a green flash go by. It was Genji, he was trying to flank the enemies. Probably trying to sneak past and find the stolen equipment, you guessed.  
He wasn’t so lucky. Even though most of the group of clan members had been taken out, the remaining ones caught onto the Shimada’s plan. He was cornered by a group of them.

You quickly made your way over to the cyborg, shooting your healing bolts at him as frequently as you could. He nodded gratefully toward you as he swiftly killed them. All except one. Genji was low on health, and the remaining goon was just about to land a killing blow. You raised your bow, ready to heal him.. Only to notice that you had run out of ammo!  
“No...” You growled, frantically looking around for Lucio. He wasn’t around… Probably healing the other agents. There was no time. Genji’s life held more value than yours, you decided. You rushed forward and jumped in front of Genji just as the enemy took his shot.  
The last thing you saw was darkness, and the last thing you heard was someone shouting your name.

Your (e/c) eyes slowly fluttered open. You felt a searing pain in your head. Sitting up, you started to recall what had happened. You definitely weren’t in Hanumura anymore. This place was undoubtedly the medical bay of Watchpoint Gibraltar.   
“Oh! (y/n)! You’re awake, thank goodness.” A familiar voice said. You looked up to see the Swiss doctor, your best friend Angela.  
You smiled, laying back down with a small groan.  
“What happened?” You asked, lifting your hand to feel bandages wrapped around your head.  
“You don’t remember? You are very brave, (y/n). You took a very risky bullet, for him.” Mercy said, nodding toward a chair in the corner of the room. There, sat Genji Shimada, asleep.  
“How long has he been there?” You gasped, “How long have I been out?”  
“Not long – two days.” She replied.

The cyborg then began to wake, his green visor lighting up. “Angela? Is she okay?” He murmured, not realising that you were awake.  
“How about you ask her yourself, Genji?” She said with a smile, before walking out of the room.  
It didn’t take long for the Shimada to be by your bedside. You couldn’t see his face, but you knew he was smiling under that armour.  
“(y/n)! You… You could have died! I was so worried…” The man said, his voice sounded tired and grief-stricken.  
“I’m okay, Genji” You said softly, looking up at him. “I couldn’t just let you die.”  
"I'm so sorry. This is my fault.""No it's not! I am the one who jumped in front of a bullet." You chuckled.  
Genji stood still for a few moments, before raising his hands up to the back of his head.You gave him a confused look as you heard a 'hissing' sound, like steam. Then, he removed his helmet.Your eyes widened. You'd never seen his face before..Despite all the scars… He was so.. Handsome.  
His hair was green and messy, and his eyes were a deep brown."Genji.…" You whispered, confused as to why he'd do this in front of you.Without warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss lasted for about a minute. It was amazing. Soft and compassionate.When he pulled away, you were almost disappointed, despite almost having no breath left.Lost for words, you stared up at him."My way of saying thank you, for saving me." The cyborg said with a grin.That kiss was the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
